Satou
Background Suzuki Ichirou is a Programmer who was stuck working on 2 projects during holiday due to his Junior Programmer disappearing right before the game's release, forcing Ichirou to fix all the bugs and meet specifications. His director/planner can barely remember his name even though they have been on the same team for half a year at most. He almost called him Satou '''(pronounced Sa-2). He has also been called '''Satou since his school days. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk for around 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. He arrived in a parallel world as a 15-year-old teenager named Satou. His initial attributes were all 10 at level 1. He fainted/collapsed after activating Shower 'due to the sudden level up from 1 to 310. He is able to change his info, such as name, title, level, skills, etc., at will, but is limited to only those he has obtained, which includes ''None. Appearance A 29-year-old man with his appearance from when he was 15. He is thin, has black hair, and no facial hair. He has a decent build and with the '''Poker-Face skill, he always looks calm. Plot Seryuu City After someday (more than 8 days) journey from Dragon Valley, Satou finally arrived in Seryuu City. With his Unique Skill Map Exploration he gathered information about the city and common sense about this world. After arriving at Seryuu City, he changed his clothes to non-worn-out dark green robe. He issued an ID after changing his level to 1 from 312. After the gatekeeper checked Satou's status information with a machine-like LCD screen called Yamato Stone and give him some city rule, he entered the city. In the city, he was dragged by a young beauty and the daughter of inn owner, Martha, to stay at her inn. He decided to go sightseeing around the city and buy some clothes and food. A carriage passed by Satou with some slaves in it and he saw two interesting beautiful girls, a girl with black hair and black-eyed (like Yamato Nadeshiko) who could easily become an idol in Japan and a girl with violet wavy hair with strange title of the Lost Kingdom Princess. Their names are Lulu and Arisa, respectively. The next day, guided by Nadi (the worker guild vice-manager), Satou goes around the town with a horse-drawn carriage and to get information about the town. He also got information about the Hero Summoning and 66-year Demon King's resurrection cycle. He finally got to the inner wall and got into a troublesome situation. No-Life King Zen The "No-Life King Zen" was a reincarnated Human with the unique skill of instantaneous regeneration. His wife was kidnapped by the previous Marquis Muno and he was executed. He returned back to life as a lich (and gained immunity to physical attacks) and found his wife's raped corpse and the corpses of all his relatives. He brought his dead relatives back as Undead and killed all the nobles responsible. The Undead were only cleared up after the King sent his armies. However, Zen escaped. Zen tried to kidnap Mia, the youngest Elf of the Boruenan Forest, to use her blood to control the Maze left behind by Trazayuya Boruenan. Satou was unable to stop Mia from getting kidnapped, thus, he went together with her to the Maze. The Maze is modeled after the Dungeon of Selbira City. Satou cleared the maze and reached Zen. Apparently, Zen's only wish is to die and be free from his undying body. Thus, he tries to make Satou, who already has the Hero title, get the Hero title. Satou, then, killed Zen, per his wish, using the Sword Gjallahorn he got from Zen. Muno Barondom A northern territory plagued by the wrath of the King Zen. Every noble that tried to take over the territory, after the death of the previous Marquis Muno, died and every single blood-related or marriage-related relative died along with them. Until, Leon, a noble with a clean heart inherited the territory. However, the riches of the territory had already been divided amongst the neighboring territories. Moreover, a mid-class demon disguised as the Counsel of the territory had brainwashed Baron Muno and his subordinates leading to absolute poverty throughout the entire territory. Satou, under a disguise, killed the demon with his newly created Bolt, while Liza, Tama, and Mia destroyed the Undead created by the demon. Lady Karina Muno, the second daughter of Baron Muno, used the power of the Tool [[Raka]] she found in an abandoned mansion behind her mansion and got help from the Giants that lived near the border of the territory to destroy the Undead. She mistook Satou for the one who shot down the demon, but, reluctantly, stopped after her elder sister told her that the hero already left, which was a trick by Satou. Afterward, Satou was, reluctantly, made to accept an Honorary Chevalier Peerage by Counsel Nina Rottol and Baron Muno. He was also given the hand of Lady Karina and a diplomat position for the Barondom, but he quickly refused both. Bollhart City Satou visited the Dwarf City of Bollhart on his way to Selbira City. There, he visited the smithy of the dwarves with the help of a recommendation of Counsel Rottol, who was acquainted with Driar, the mayor of the city and the son of Dohar. Dohar, later, allowed Satou to take part in the creation of the Mythril sword, Fairy Sword Trazayuya, which Dohar then gifted to Satou. Satou and the gang also met a lot of second and third sons of Nobles who were attempting to buy any magic sword they could find as having a magic sword is the only way to reach the second round of the competition held every three years in the Oyugock Dukedom. This was because most noble sons that don't inherit the territory are downgraded to Commoner. The only way they can succeed in life is by becoming a noble guard of the Duke. Gururian City Soon after arriving in Gururian City, Satou and the gang found it getting terrorized by a mid-class demon, which they defeated. In the process, Satou saved the Princess of Rumooku Kingdom. He then became acquainted with Earl Walgock, the Viceroy of Gururian City, and became good friends with Ririna Walgock, the daughter of Earl Walgock, and her friends. He also promised to train them, which he did half-heartedly. Oyugock Capital Puta Town Puta Town is a small fishing village which houses a number of magic hunters. Whom are hunters who hunt magic creatures and monsters for their magic cores. Here Satou and the loli harem catch wind of another transported human through the magical mayonnaise. Boruenan Forest One of the Elven forests, this one, in particular, is home to Mia and the King Zen. This is also the location of one of the eight world trees which sucks mana from the veins of the earth. Labyrinth City Selbira City that grew around the local labyrinth. The common exports, of course, are magic cores and parts of monsters. Satou has set up an orphanage to take in the overflowing amount of abandoned children and train them to raid the labyrinth to make a living. Satou has set numerous bases here, both on the surface and inside the labyrinth for power leveling. Royal Capital Kingdom Conference : 'Trivia' *Satou was summoned by Akon Kagura, Satou is the combination of numerous souls of various Suzuki Ichirou of diverse parallel worlds. **Demon God is the only soul of Suzuki Ichiro that Satou does not possess. He is also the only lolicon soul. *Satou has extreme tone-deafness, because of this he has difficulty with using magic chant. *Satou when returning to the Earldom Seryuu mentions that 2 years have passed. *Satou often stubbornly holds onto his former world's morals. Indicating clear resistance or disapproval of certain practices in the new world. **Slavery - Satou showed distaste when seeing Pochi, Tama, and Liza being forced to stand still and be stoned do to there slave binds. **Executions - He made it clear that he thinks killing criminals should be done out of sight of others. Also, he doesn't seem to approve of killing or enslaving of the relatives and servants of criminals charged with treason. **Polygamy - Satou is only interested in girls of age and insists on focusing on one woman (Aze), no matter how much the world around him tries to get him married. Though, in the end, Satou somewhat relented when he got engaged to Sistina and Zina. *He has a passion for big breasts. **despite his infatuation, he prefers a girl's personality when it comes to love. Loving Aze, whose breasts are only medium-sized and has an appearance inferior to Lulu. *Satou has been kissed by Arisa, Dryad, Sera, Aze, Ame-No-Mazuhana-Hime, and Zena respectively. *Despite his continuous refusals to marriage proposals and insistence that he only has eyes for the High Elf, Aze. Satou has become engaged to a number of women. **Sistina Shiga - following Satou's appointment as the Tourism Ministry vice minister, the Sixth Princess of Shiga Kingdom is announced by the King (her father) to be Satou's fiance and are to be married after one year of engagement. **Zena - upon realizing scheme made by Count Seiryuu, Satou confronts the Count, intent on taking Zena's hand in marriage. **Arisa and Lulu - during the first visit to the Muno Barondom, Satou promises Arisa and Lulu that they can become his wives if they are not married within 10 years' time. **Bridal Knight Order - Although Satou claims that the Bridal Knights are not his wives to be, the 'Bridal Knight Order' consists solely of young unmarried women. All of whom have shown clear interest in becoming Satou's wives. *It is heavily implied that all marriage proposals have been cancelled due to the king's misconception of Satou being the Dragon Avatar and not wanting to piss him off. [WN 16-2] *He's weak to horror moviesChapter 5-9. *He has Beer FeverChapter 16-25. *The name of Satou came from the dog of his grandfather, who received the dog from a person also named Satou. *The house name of Pendragon, was given by Karina, from a story of a hero called Orion Pendragon, according to Satou is a story of King Arthur mixed with Greek myth. **He only agreed to the name because he actually has Excalibur in his storage. *It is heavily implied that he doesn't sleep with his girls is due to him not wanting any commitments (and while he thinks his girls are beautiful, he does not seem them as potential romantic interest, yet.) Instead, he visits brothels to vent his sexual frustrations. **It is a common misconception of him being the one refusing Aze's advances. Instead, he is the one being refused by Aze due to her unique circumstances. **In the LN, Demi-Goddess Aze has returned Satou's kiss of vow (kiss on the forehead) but kept a secret from the normal Aze. Vol 8, Page 209 *He deems Lulu, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. *In the LN, Satou has also been kissed on the forehead by all the other High Elves from other clans. Volume 8, Page 203. *Arisa and Sorijero are the only ones that have been able to get one-up Satou and briefly have him under their control. Both of them also had to use Unique Skills in order to do it. Quotes * "poyopoyo ''is ''justice!" * "I think Arisa misunderstands the meaning of cheats sometimes." * "As terribly beautiful they are, they're still not at the level of Lulu anyway." * "It depends on the person. I personally prefer girls that are older than me." Specifically about 100 million years old. * Then, in order to prevent them from thinking some unnecessary thing, perhaps I should visit the male gods and chip off their power? * "Still, I'm worried whether I'm cursed with a spell that makes me draw little girls." References Category:Characters Category:Team Pendragon Category:World Crosser Category:Hero Category:God Slayer Category:Male Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Noble Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:True Hero Category:Earl Category:Selbira City